Justice League Action: The Power of Solomon
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: In the course of showing off in battle, Shazam accidently causes Solomon Grundy to become endowed with super-powers.


Justice League Action

The Power of Solomon

* * *

 **Credits: The Power of Solomon**

 **Written by ScriptMaster77**

 **Batman created by Bob Kane with Bill Finger; Captain Marvel/Shazam created by Bill Parker and C.C Beck.**

 **Justice League Action and all associated characters are owned by and all rights go to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 _Gotham City, Day._

 _People run in terror as Solomon Grundy rampages in the middle of the street._

Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy…

 _Grundy growls at a group of cowering civilians._

Grundy: Born on a Monday!

 _He is knocked back by a swing of a mace._

 _KLANG._

 _He stumbles onto the ground._

 _Hawkman, mace over shoulder, looks down at Grundy._

Hawkman: Solomon Grundy…

 _He places his mace in his other hand, smirking._

Hawkman: Hospitalised 'til Tuesday.

 _Grundy is angered._

 _He grabs a nearby street lamp and slams it into Hawkman._

 _WHACK._

 _Hawkman is then knocked into a nearby building._

 _CRASH._

* * *

 _As he recovers, Batman, Shazam and Zatanna Zatara appear through a magic portal._

Hawkman: Heads up. He's a lot crankier than usual.

 _Zatanna has a concerned look on her face._

Zatanna: Every time Grundy's reborn his personality shifts. He could be an articulated brute one week, a raging monster the next.

 _Shazam helps Hawkman up. Meanwhile Batman looks at the battle ahead._

Batman: In that case we'll need to be quick if we want to minimise damage.

 _Shazam laughs at this._

Shazam: _Pfft!_ Come on Bats, I've taken on guys twice his size! This'll be a piece of cake!

 _He flies at Grundy._

Shazam: Hey ugly! I've got something for-

 _Grundy backhands him into the distance._

 _WHAM._

Shazam: Ugh!

 _As Shazam recovers mid-air, Batman gives him a look for displeasure._

Batman: I need you to focus Shazam! He's too powerful for us to take on individually. Everybody take up, beta formation!

 _Zatanna raises a wand._

Zatanna: On it! _Skrowerif dnilb ydnurG!_

 _Fireworks explode in a surprised Grundy's face._

Grundy: Yaargh!

 _As he shields his eyes with his arm, he turns around and squints at Zatanna, standing behind him._

 _Grundy charges towards her pulling his fist back._

* * *

 _A dome of energy separates Zatanna from Grundy's strike._

Zatanna: _Sdleihs pu!_

 _As the shield dissipates Hawkman swoops in and lands an uppercut on Grundy with his mace._

 _KLANG._

 _Grundy falls back down, leaving a small crater in the road, as Batman moves towards him._

 _He pulls out an electrified Batarang._

 _Preparing to throw the device, Grundy stumbles in confusion._

 _A streak of lightning then moves Grundy out of the way, making Batman miss his shot._

Batman: What the-?

 _The lightning then moves towards the sky._

 _Batman, Hawkman and Zatanna look up in concern._

 _Batman shouts into his earpiece._

Batman: Shazam! What the hell are you doing?!

* * *

 _Shazam holds Grundy by his arms, focusing on the sky above._

Shazam: Relax, Bats! I've got this!

 _Grundy snarls at him._

Grundy: Raagh!

 _He head-butts the hero._

 _Shazam winces in pain._

Shazam: Ow!

 _Grundy head-butts him again._

 _He becomes more irritated._

Shazam: Quit it!

 _Grundy head-butts him again, breaking free of Shazam's hold._

 _He then grabs Shazam's cape as he begins to fall._

Shazam: Uh-oh…

 _The two crash onto the top of a building._

 _THOOM._

 _Shazam stirs as the smoke clears._

Shazam: Ugh…

* * *

 _Grundy picks up Shazam and smacks him into the ground again._

 _SLAM._

 _As Shazam lies on the ground, Grundy lays a hand on his throat._

 _The two struggle._

 _Shazam strains under Grundy's grip._

 _He looks up to the sky._

Shazam: _SHAZAM!_

 _A bolt of lightning crashes into the rooftop._

 _KRAKA-THOOM._

 _A de-transformed Shazam, now Billy Batson, stands over an unconscious Grundy._

 _He smiles to himself._

Shazam/Billy Batson: Huh…That was easy.

 _RUMBLE._

 _The rooftop caves in and causes Billy and Grundy to fall._

Billy: Woah!

* * *

 _As Billy falls off the side of the building, Batman swoops in on a grapnel line._

 _He grabs the boy and swings away from the falling debris._

 _They land on a nearby rooftop, where Hawkman and Zatanna are waiting for them._

 _Hawkman looks down to see Grundy being surrounded by SWAT officers._

Hawkman: I just spoke with Gordon; they're good to take Grundy back to STAR Labs.

 _Billy looks up at the scowling Batman sheepishly._

Billy: Uh… Thanks for catching me back there.

Batman: Zatanna. Take us back to the Watchtower. Now.

* * *

 _Zatanna raises her hands._

Zatanna: _Nruter su ot eht rewothctaW!_

 _Smoke envelopes the heroes._

 _The smoke clears, revealing they are now in the Watchtower training room._

 _Batman turns around and angrily looks down at Billy. He looks back in shock._

Batman: That was reckless and incredibly stupid!

Billy: I was only-

 _Batman raises an eyebrow._

Batman: Trying to help? You were showboating. Being a member of the Justice League means relying on your teammates to deal with situations you can't handle alone, even if you're earth's mightiest mortal.

 _Billy snaps back at an unfazed Batman. Hawkman and Zatanna are shocked however._

Billy: But I had it under control!

Batman: And what if you didn't? Between you and Grundy nearly levelling a city block, it's a miracle that innocents didn't get hurt.

* * *

 _Batman turns to the console and types into it._

Batman: We're going to work on your team-work skills. And we'll keep working on it until you learn to rely on others and not just your powers.

 _The training room projects a holographic model of Solomon Grundy._

 _Billy rolls his eyes._

Billy: Fine.

 _He holds his arms out to the side._

Billy: Shazam!

 _Nothing happens. Billy looks around in confusion._

Billy: Uh…

 _He holds his arms out again._

Billy: Shazam!

 _Again, nothing happens._

 _Batman, Hawkman and Zatanna look equally confused._

 _Billy rubs the back of his head nervously._

Billy: I swear this never happens.

 _The four are suddenly blinded by the appearance of a glowing Egyptian Ankh._

* * *

 _Doctor Fate emerges from the portal._

Doctor Fate: Billy Batson, you have put the universe into unbalance. You must come with me at once.

 _Zatanna looks surprised._

Zatanna: Doctor Fate? What does Nabu want with Billy? I thought he didn't like to mix with humans.

 _Fate has a blank stare on his helm._

Fate: You are mistaken Zatanna. I am not acting on Nabu's wishes. The Wizard wants the boy to come to the Rock of Eternity.

 _Billy is concerned._

Billy: The Wizard… Oh boy, this is bad.

 _Fate turns around heading back into the Ankh._

Fate: I suggest you and Zatanna come as well Batman.

 _Batman and Zatanna turn to Hawkman._

Hawkman: I'll be on monitor duty until you come back.

 _Fate, Batman, Zatanna and Billy then head through the portal._

* * *

 _The Rock of Eternity._

 _The heroes approach the Wizard, who sits on his throne._

 _He looks dismayed._

The Wizard: Billy Batson. I see Doctor Fate has found you well.

Billy: Wizard, I've-

Wizard: Lost your powers. Yes, I know.

 _Batman steps before him._

Batman: Care to explain how?

Wizard: Batman. How familiar are you with Solomon Grundy?

 _The Wizard leans forward, making their faces level._

Batman: Immortal zombie endowed with super-human strength. What else?

 _The Wizard leans back, a solemn look on his face._

Wizard: Cyrus Gold was cursed by an ancient evil, a conduit for the spirits of the dead. That is why he never comes back completely the same. When one spirit is defeated, another takes control.

 _The Wizard looks at a surprised Billy._

Wizard: As you know, I chose one mortal to be my champion who would be able to call on the powers of Olympus and the Rock of Eternity. Once he says my name in his new form, the powers are relinquished and, lest they be interrupted, return to me.

 _Zatanna raises an eyebrow._

Zatanna: You're saying that Grundy somehow absorbed these powers?

Wizard: Indeed. The spirits that control Grundy have latched onto my power.

* * *

 _The Wizard has a concerned look on his face._

Wizard: I fear a mind as wild as his would use these powers without restraint, endangering us all.

 _Billy looks down in shame._

Billy: This is my fault. I never should have-

 _Batman looks down at his belt, a small red light blinking._

 _BEEP. BEEP._

Batman: Hawkman's activated the emergency alert.

 _He presses his fingers to his cowl._

Batman: Hawkman, report.

 _Hawkman stands at the Watchtower's monitor, watching the newsfeed of Solomon Grundy rampaging._

Hawkman: I don't know how Batman but the people at STAR Labs just told me that Grundy just broke out of his cell.

Batman ( _Transmission_ ): Do you have a fix on his location?

 _He looks at a 3-D image of the Earth, multiple spots being highlighted._

Hawkman: That's where the problem is, he's been spotted in three continents in the space of six minutes.

 _He looks out to the horizon and sees Solomon Grundy flying towards the Watchtower. He has a confused expression on his face._

Hawkman: What the-

 _Back at the Rock of Eternity, Batman is alarmed by the transmission cutting off._

Hawkman: He's at the Watchtower! He's- _KZZT._

Batman: Hawkman! Hawkman come in!

* * *

 _Batman turns to Doctor Fate and Zatanna._

Batman: Fate, we need you to take us back to the Watchtower.

 _Billy approaches them._

Billy: I'm coming too.

 _Batman bars him from coming any closer._

Batman: No. You're grounded.

 _Billy is surprised._

Billy: But I-

 _Batman kneels down, scowling._

Batman: You're a liability at the moment. You'll only be getting in the way if you come along.

Billy: But that's not fair!

 _Batman gives Billy the 'Bat-Glare'._

 _A saddened Billy sighs in defeat._

Billy: Okay… I'll stay here.

 _Batman and Zatanna now walk towards the portal opened up by Doctor Fate._

 _Zatanna turns to Batman, disheartened._

Zatanna: The kid made a mistake; you shouldn't be so hard on him.

Batman: It's important he learns discipline. It's better this way.

Zatanna: Maybe I should be concerned about how you treat the Robins then.

 _Batman looks back at Zatanna in annoyance._

Batman: We're wasting time. Hawkman needs us.

 _The three heroes step through the portal, leaving Billy behind._

* * *

 _The Watchtower._

 _Hawkman swings his mace at Grundy. The zombie dodges the strike easily._

 _Hawkman then throws his mace but misses._

 _The mace then ricochets off the wall and begins to return._

 _Grundy is struck again. He stumbles back._

 _Hawkman smirks as he catches the mace._

Hawkman: Aw, did that hurt? The Nth metal in my mace disrupts mystical energies. So you can bet there's more where that came from.

 _Hawkman swings down at Grundy, who catches a surprised Hawkman's wrist._

 _Grundy smirks as he pulls Hawkman closer._

Grundy: The Nth metal will only harm me if you make contact with me.

 _He then drives the mace into a computer panel, electrocuting Hawkman._

 _KZZZZZ._

Hawkman: Gaghh!

Grundy: But it makes an effective conductor.

 _As Hawkman falls over, Grundy picks up the panel._

 _He holds it over his head, preparing to crush Hawkman._

* * *

 _Batman, Zatanna and Doctor Fate emerge from the portal, now appearing in the Watchtower._

 _Zatanna casts a spell, turning the panel into a flock of doves._

Zatanna: _Lenap otni sevoD!_

 _POOF._

 _Batman throws a smoke bomb at the ground._

Batman: Focus on overwhelming him, throw everything you have at him!

 _Grundy spins around, blowing the smoke away._

 _FWOOSH._

 _Doctor Fate blasts Grundy with energy._

Doctor Fate: I can feel his power. He's much stronger than the Solomon Grundy we've fought before!

 _Grundy is unfazed._

 _He blasts Doctor Fate with a lightning bolt, knocking him back._

Grundy then backhands Doctor Fate into a wall.

 _Zatanna gestures towards the zombie as he continues to beat Doctor Fate._

Zatanna: _Sniahc dloh mih!_

 _Chains wrap themselves around Grundy's legs and wrists._

 _They go taught as Grundy rushes towards Zatanna._

 _Grundy then breaks the chains, the force sending Zatanna back._

 _He moves towards her, only to be stopped by a Batarang._

 _Grundy turns around to see Batman standing there, wielding a pair of electric gauntlets._

Batman: Care to dance gruesome?

* * *

 _The Rock of Eternity._

 _A sulking Billy sits by the Wizard's cauldron._

 _The Wizard kneels down beside him, holding a book._

Billy: I really messed up big time huh?

Wizard: That's an understatement. As making mistakes go, this tops the list.

 _Billy looks even more disheartened._

Billy: Oh.

Wizard: But-

 _Billy looks at the Wizard in confusion._

Wizard: What's important is that you learn from your mistakes.

 _The Wizard puts his hand on Billy's shoulder._

Wizard: You're a child Billy, a child with super-powers, but still a child. Sometimes I forget that. It's no surprise that you can be care-free and frivolous with your powers now and then. But you still have heart. That's more important than any of the powers I have given you.

 _Billy looks down._

Billy: I don't know Wizard… Maybe Batman was right. I was being reckless and something bad happened.

 _The Wizard opens the book._

Wizard: Historama… Show me the Justice League.

 _It reveals Batman fighting Grundy. He struggles to dodge a punch._

 _Grundy, on the other-hand, is unfazed by one of Batman's electrified strikes._

 _The Wizard looks up at Billy, showing him the book._

Wizard: Does it look like Batman's in a position to be concerned with all the details right now?

 _Billy is shocked to see Grundy winning against the Justice League._

Billy: B-but what am I supposed to do?

 _The Wizard smiles at him._

Wizard: I have a plan.

* * *

 _Batman vaults over Grundy's shoulder, landing a hit on his back._

 _Grundy merely shrugs this off._

Grundy: Heh. You don't get it do you Batman.

 _Batman punches Grundy again to no avail._

Grundy: I'm tougher.

 _Grundy knocks Batman back._

Grundy: I'm stronger.

Batman: Ugh!

 _Batman recovers, throwing a Batarang at Grundy._

 _He swiftly dodges it._

Grundy: I'm faster.

 _Grundy then appears behind Batman._

Grundy: You?

 _He reaches out, grabbing Batman by the throat._

 _Grundy now lifts Batman up at arm's length._

Grundy: You're just a man.

Billy: Hey!

* * *

 _Grundy turns around to see Billy standing before him._

Billy: Pick on someone your own size!

 _Batman is shocked._

Batman: Billy, no!

 _Grundy throws Batman to the ground._

Batman: Oof!

 _Grundy throws his head back in laughter._

Grundy: Ha! That wouldn't possibly be you!

 _Billy folds his arm._

Billy: It might as well be. You're not that tough. You never could beat the Justice League without my powers could you?

 _Grundy is irritated by this._

Grundy: Watch it kid… Just because you're insignificant to me doesn't mean I'm above hurting you.

 _Billy aims a slingshot at his head._

Billy: Uh-huh.

 _A rock hits Grundy in the eye._

 _THWACK._

Grundy: Ah! You little brat!

 _Billy runs away, Grundy begins to chase him._

Billy: Oh no! Somebody help! The big ugly monster is chasing me!

 _As Grundy nears closer to him, Billy rolls underneath the conference table._

 _Grundy gets underneath the table but Billy is just out of reach._

 _Billy smirks at the enraged zombie._

Billy: What's the matter Grundy? Can't handle a little boy?

Grundy: Ignorant child! I'll show you!

 _Billy backs away in shock as Grundy flips the table._

Grundy: _SHAZAM!_

 _Lightning engulfs the two of them._

 _KRAKA-THOOM._

* * *

 _As the smoke clears, Grundy rubs his eyes in discomfort._

Grundy: Wha-? What happened?

 _He turns around to see Shazam hovering above him._

 _Shazam knocks Grundy down to the ground in a single punch._

 _WHAM!_

Shazam: I got my powers back.

 _A recovered Batman and Hawkman tend to Doctor Fate and Zatanna. The heroes are slightly stunned by the sight before them._

 _Grundy falls unconscious._

Grundy: Uhh…

 _Batman helps Zatanna up as Doctor Fate and Hawkman approach Shazam. He smiles at them._

Doctor Fate: It appears order has been restored.

Hawkman: Good job kid.

Shazam: Thanks guys.

 _Shazam approaches Batman, timidly._

Shazam: You were right Batman, if I can't use my powers responsibly then I shouldn't use them at all.

 _Batman interrupts Shazam._

Batman: It was stupid to have gone after Grundy like that, you could have been hurt.

 _Shazam looks dejected._

Shazam: Oh. I-

 _Batman puts his hand on his shoulder._

Batman: But you ended up doing the right thing. And you learned that might doesn't make right. I'm proud.

 _Shazam lightens up._

Shazam: Really!? Does this mean I'm no longer grounded?

 _Batman turns away from a stunned Shazam._

Batman: No.

 _END._

* * *

 **A/N: Please feel free to review and check out my other works.**


End file.
